


A Hogwarts Corridor

by postjentacular



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, HP: EWE, M/M, One F bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postjentacular/pseuds/postjentacular
Summary: In which our boys are at it in a corridor... again.





	A Hogwarts Corridor

“Harry!” Neville sprinted the last few yards around the corner, “Not again! Put him down! You know McGonagall'll chuck both of you out if she catches you again.”

“It’s fine, Neville,” Harry said, not for a second loosening his grip on the straining Malfoy held tight against the wall under his firm grip. 

“Harry,” Neville warned. Sometimes Neville was far more Gryffindor than he Harry gave him credit for.

“Fine,” Harry all but spat, stepping back to let Malfoy breathe again. Malfoy nodded cordially to Neville as he slipped away down the corridor. Not a second later, Harry followed quick on his heels.

“A'right, Prof?” Neville was pulled from his worry by Teddy sauntering around the corner.

“Mr Lupin,” Neville slipped back into professor mode with surprising ease, “Head boy or not, this is the Professors' wing, you know you're not supposed to be here.”

“I’m just checking-in with The Godpops.”

“Ah,” Neville stammered, cheeks reddening, “perhaps now's not the best time. Harry's a bit... um, busy.”

“Fighting or fucking?” Neville, against all odds, managed to turn even redder giving all the answer Teddy needed. “Still in that honeymoon period, aren't they?”

“It's been seven years, this isn't a honeymoon.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Standard fanfic disclaimer:** If you recognise it, it belongs to J.K. Rowling; this is just fanfic for nothing other than entertainment purposes.


End file.
